


The Best Miscommunication

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High Heels, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Legoland, Legos, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Puppies, Red High Heels, Resolved Sexual Tension, Risk of Brain Freeze, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Texting, Three Things, Unresolved Sexual Tension, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy never thought she'd be so happy about a miscommunication.





	The Best Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).



> RsCreighton prompted Puppies, Legos, red high heels.
> 
> Thanks to manic-psycho-dreamgirl on tumblr, on whose blog I stumbled across some extra inspiration for this fic.

Darcy shifted in her red high heels.  _ She'd _ wanted to go to Legoland for their biweekly BFF outing, but it was Bucky's turn to choose. Steve had made a good case for heading to an animal shelter to play with puppies, but Bucky had nixed that, too. So they were in a loud club, music permeating everything, the bass line pulsing against their chests.

Bucky had gone off to hunt for a table and Steve was having absolutely zero luck attracting a bartender. He was, however, drawing the eyes of every single female within a twenty foot radius, and a good portion of the men, too.

"Stand back; I got this," Darcy told him, going up on her tiptoes and displaying her cleavage on the bar. A bartender appeared almost immediately, and Darcy ordered two bourbons, one on the rocks, the other neat, and a blended strawberry daiquiri. 

Her phone vibrated as she lowered herself to the floor again, and she turned just in time to catch Steve pretending not to stare at her ass.

"Thanks for that," he said, pitching his voice loud enough to be heard over the music.

"No problem," Darcy returned, swiping at her phone. Bucky had sent a text. Several, in fact.

WHERE  
ARE  
YOU  
GUYS.

he demanded, all in caps. 

Darcy turned the phone to show Steve, who scoffed. "We're fucking getting drinks! Like he told us to! What, does he think it's a slow night in here or something?" He glared at the press of people around them as though each and every one of them was responsible for keeping him from enjoying BFF night.

"Maybe he assumed I'd use my magic breasts sooner rather than later," Darcy shouted, and enjoyed the way Steve's cheeks went pink.

"We wouldn't have had to wait this long for puppies, is all I'm saying," Steve complained. 

Darcy sent Bucky Steve's first reaction in Bucky's own style, as though reading each word in its own text with the caps lock on would somehow help him comprehend them over the club noise.

"Yeah," she said loudly, picking up the conversation where they'd left it as she tucked her phone away. "There was an Avengers setup at Legoland. They had a life size Cap and Iron Man designed by a brick artist in Denmark."

Steve gaped. "I would have loved to have seen that!" he exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Darcy agreed with a nod. "Me and Bucky would have loved making fun of you."

He laughed. "Well, maybe we can go next time."

Darcy shook her head. "They're taking down the exhibit sometime next week."

"Aw." Steve wrinkled his nose in disappointment. "Maybe we could go before it’s gone? You could cut out of work early Wednesday, we could make an afternoon of it."

"That sounds fun," Darcy said with a smile. And then, to make sure: "Just you and me, or...?"

Steve shrugged, and Darcy's heartbeat sped up. Was Steve finally asking her out? "Bucky could come... if you want him to."

"I love Bucky," Darcy said, which was technically neither agreement nor disagreement. 

The bartender arrived with their drinks, and Darcy turned to the bar to hide a sigh. She  _ did _ love Bucky. She loved Steve, too. The amount of unresolved sexual tension between all three of them was pretty ridiculous, but they never seemed to  _ quite _ reach that moment of resolution. She didn't want to push, though; being friends with them was a blast even if there were never any super soldier kisses.

She handed Bucky's bourbon to Steve and grabbed the other two drinks. "Did he say where he found a table?" Steve shouted as they got closer to the dance floor. Darcy shook her head and passed Steve his drink while she fished out her phone to text Bucky.

"I don't think—" she began, but Steve pointed with Bucky's drink—while taking a sip of his own—to a spot on the other side of the dance floor.

"He’s over there!" Steve said, licking sugar off the rim of his drink.

Darcy frowned; Bucky looked agitated and seemed surprised when he spotted them approaching.

"Are you guys holding out on me?!" he demanded, ignoring his drink when Steve set it in front of him.

"What?" Steve shouted.

"ARE YOU HOLDING OUT ON ME." Bucky shouted back.

"I  _ heard _ you," Steve yelled. "What are you  _ talking _ about?"

Darcy looked down at her phone to check see that Bucky had texted her back, again, in all caps: "WHAT THE FUCK." 

She opened the message and realized there had been a miscommunication. "Oh."

"I'm asking if you and Darcy are  _ A Thing _ and you left me out," Bucky shouted, hurt and angry. 

Steve's answer was a completely baffled look accompanied by a deep blush that Bucky plainly took as an affirmative but Darcy interpreted as confusion with a healthy dose of super secret feelings.

To clear things up, she shoved her phone in Steve's face.

WE'RE  
FUCKING

it said in blue, with a little gray "Delivered" beneath. Cell reception in the club obviously sucked, because below, in green, were the other two messages. Each one had a little red exclamation point next to it and a "Not Delivered" warning:

GETTING  
DRINKS

Bucky's understandable reply of "WHAT THE FUCK" summed up the look that bloomed on Steve's face, and he moved her hand over to show Bucky the phone. Bucky took a face journey of his own, from realization to embarrassment to apprehension.

Darcy stashed the phone and watched Bucky try to figure out his next move. 

"You were probably right," he said loudly about fifteen seconds later. "We should have gone to see the puppies."

"Buck—" Steve began.

"No," Bucky cut him off. "Nothing I can do, now. I'm stupid in love with both of you. There. I understand if you never want to hang out with me ever again."

Darcy laughed and stepped around the table, yanking Bucky down to kiss. He didn't seem to be expecting it, so it took him a few seconds to react. The bereft noise he made when she pulled away was adorable, but she had to stop Steve from slinking off.

"Time to fess up," she told Steve.

"I hope you two are very happ—" Steve started to say, but Darcy reeled him in and kissed him, too. She could feel more than hear Bucky laughing as he slid in behind her and put his mouth on her neck. Steve looked breathless and kiss-drunk when Darcy released him. "Is this really happening?"

"It's real, Stevie," Bucky said, and Darcy watched Steve's gaze darken before he stepped closer to crash his lips against Bucky's. 

"Finally," Darcy sighed, reaching for her drink.

"What do you mean by that?" Bucky asked when he and Steve parted.

"What I mean by ‘finally’ is that we're all idiots and we could have gotten this ball rolling a lot sooner," she replied, knocking back the alcohol.

"What ball?" Steve wanted to know.

"The metaphorical one where we not-so-metaphorically finish our drinks and go back to my place," she said, placing Steve's drink into his hand.

Bucky drained his glass; the ice clinked against it as he set it back on the table. "I'm ready to go."

"Me too," Steve told them, though he stared forlornly between Darcy and his nearly full daiquiri.

"Get it on the rocks next time," she advised.

Bucky pulled out his phone and tapped at it while Steve took one last brain-freezing sip.

Steve jumped and dug his phone out of his pocket, and Darcy peeked at it to see that Bucky had forwarded him the texts he'd received from Darcy.

"Good point," Steve admitted, and abandoned his drink on the table. 

Darcy followed after them, doing her best to keep up despite her heels. As Bucky pulled her into his lap in the cab Steve flagged down, she realized she was glad Bucky had insisted on going clubbing.

They never would have admitted their feelings for one another at Legoland.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169990364968/the-best-miscommunication)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
